motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Croods
The Croods is a 2013 American computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Kirk DeMicco and Chris Sanders. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox, and was released on March 22, 3013. A television series titled, Dawn of the Croods dubuted on December 24, 2015 on Netfix and a sequel was announced for a 2018 release, but was later cancelled. However, the sequel has since been announced to be back in production and is now set to be released on December 23, 2020. Plot A family of cavemen called the Croods has survived due to the overprotective nature of their patriarch, Grug Crood. Grug tells a story to the other cavemen, consisting of his wife Ugga, his daughters Eep and Sandy, his son Thunk, and his mother-in-law Gran, warning them of the dangers of the outside world. However, Eep leaves the cave when her family falls asleep after she notices a light outside the cave. Outside the cave, she meets Guy, an inventive boy, and his sloth, Belt. Eep becomes fascinated by the fire Guy creates and is desperate to learn more. Guy explains his theory of an impending apocalypse and offers to take Eep with him, but she refuses. Guy then gives her a shell horn to use to contact him if she needs help. Shortly afterwards, Eep reunites with her family, but they destroy the horn. An earthquake occurs afterwards, destroying the cave. Grug takes the family into the forest in search of a new home. The family is chased by a Macawnivore dubbed Chunky, and then by a swarm of flying, piranha-like birds called Piranhakeets. Eep manages to call Guy for help, and he arrives and drives off the swarm with a lit torch. The family, fascinated by their first contact with fire, force Guy to lead them towards a new cave in a nearby mountain, imprisoning him in a log to prevent escape. Eventually, the family release Guy, who fashions rudimentary shoes to allow the family to walk over the harsh landscape. Guy also tells the family of a haven called "Tomorrow". Jealous by the family's growing respect for Guy, Grug attempts to invent things himself, but instead humiliates himself. The family then arrives at the mountains, but Grug is dismayed to learn that the family doesn't want to live in caves anymore. An enraged Grug attacks Guy, but the two become trapped in a tar pit. While trapped, Grug learns that Guy's family had perished in a tar pit. The two manage to escape by luring Chunky into a trap and reunite with the family. As the family is about to reach their destination, an earthquake splits the ravine. Grug throws the family across the ravine, sharing a hug with Eep before tossing her over as well. Seeking shelter in a cave, Grug encounters Chunky, who becomes panicked when Grug's torch is blown out. Grug manages to transport himself, Chunky, and several other animals over the ravine with unintentional assistance from the Piranhakeets. Reuniting with his family, Grug embraces them and promises never to be overbearing towards them again. The family then settles down on an island and explores the new environment, becoming more adventurous now. Cast *Nicolas Cage as Grug. *Emma Stone as Eep. *Ryan Reynolds as Guy. *Catherine Keener as Ugga. *Cloris Leachman as Gran. *Clark Duke as Thunk. *Chris Sanders as Belt. *Randy Thom as Sandy. Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:2010s films